


Apology Accepted

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Gen, Soft Anti, Sympathetic Antisepticeye, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “I wanted to apologize” with Anti and SchneepRequested on Tumblr with Jurassicraptorcat
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 43





	Apology Accepted

“I want to apologize.” 

Schneep did not turn around. He kept his shoulders hunched and his head down, furiously scribbling on the medical report he was working on. He didn’t give any indication he’d heard what Anti had said, or the footsteps of the glitch coming closer. Even when Anti went so far as to put his hand on Schneep’s shoulder, the skin tingling under the odd buzz of Anti’s general existence, he did not so much as twitch. Which was quite impressive, considering how weird and strange the feeling of touching Anti was.

“Schneep? I said I want to apologize.” 

With a flick of the wrist and flourish that was completely unnecessary, Schneep signed the end of the document and set it to the side. He pulled out another, a report from one of his nurses that needed a review, and began to read it, trailing his pen under the sentences as he went along. Of course, he wasn’t actually paying attention to any of it- he was far too absorbed in listening to Anti shuffle awkwardly over his shoulder and glitch out as he tried not to get frustrated. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” 

“And what are you sorry for?” 

“Are-are you serious?” 

Still not turning out, Schneep put his pen down harder than necessary and placed his hands on the desk, beginning to tap his fingers impatiently. He stared at the wall, face stone cold and gaze unfocused. God it was hard not to crack up laughing with how angry Anti was getting. He could hear the glitch pacing down and muttering, his shadow pulling at his hair and waving his arms about in exasperation. 

“You know what I’m sorry for!” 

“I want to hear it.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Try again.” 

“Oh come on!” 

“The phrase is ‘three strikes and you are out’, yes?” 

“Oh my god- I’m sorry for stealing your sweater and getting blood on it!”

Schneep turned around then, revealing that he was wearing the sweater that Anti had just mentioned, and that it was quite pristine. Not a stain on it. Anti’s jaw dropped and Schneep finally laughed, standing up to come wrap his grumbling brother in a hug. 

“I am doctor, of course I know how to get blood out of clothes. But your apology is appreciated and accepted.” 

“Oh fuck you dude, fuck you.” 


End file.
